Flora Appreciation (BEING RE-WRITTEN)
by Mystic Sky
Summary: What do Temari and Ino have in common? They are both kunoichi, they both like flowers, and they are both blondes. But that's about it. So why, after dying on a mission by the hands of a powerful enemy, did Temari get reborn as Ino Yamanaka? But... with knowledge of the future, will Temari be able to change things for the better, or will she just make it worse? No pairings... YET.


**Okay, this is my first Naruto story, so please, no hate! And yes, I should probably work on my other two stories. But this just came to my mind and I ****_had _****to write it! Curse you, plot bunnies!**

**Ahem... sorry it's so short. This is just a prologue and just to see how many people like this before I continue, and I do realize that this type of fic has been attempted by many, but I don't ever recall seeing one of Temari becoming Ino.**

**I guess it'd be good for people who like ShikaTema and ShikaIno because that's probably going to be the main pairing/s (I'm not sure how to word that) in this story unless people tell me otherwise or I decide not to have pairings (but don't worry, I probably will unless that many of you don't want pairings or if I decide it won't fit in with the plot of the story at all).**

**And it will follow the anime at times, but it will have some major/minor alterations since it's not Ino, it's Temari. And she knows for the most part what happens when (like at times she's involved, and the fact she's friends with the Leaf, so they probably tell her some events that happened, like *spoiler* Asuma dying *end spoiler*). But it will be on it's own for some parts. It's going to be kind of like a side-story that happens at the same time as the main story but following Team Ten (minus Ino add Temari). But the next few chapter's it'll be her childhood.**

**Anyways, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Temari would be a more main character.**

* * *

It was a simple mission. Deliver an important scroll to the Hidden Leaf Village for the Kazekage. So why did Temari have a bad feeling about it? The Akatsuki have been defeated long ago, along with Orochimaru. The two major threats have been defeated, they're _gone_. And anything else Temari could handle; the jōnin-level kunoichi certainly was strong enough. So what was with the uneasy feeling that Temari just couldn't shake off?

As she jumped from one tree-branch to the next, she listened carefully to her surroundings, listening for anything in particular that would explain her uneasy feeling. She was so focused listening in for something, she almost didn't notice something move on her right. _Almost._

Temari stopped dead in her tracks. She was sure something-no, _someone_ was following her.

"Who's there?" Temari questioned (more like demanded to know). All she got was silence. She was about to continue her travels, but she heard some rustling on the ground below her. She whipped out her fan and flicked it open. She quickly sent a gust of wind towards where she heard the rustling and heard something thud to the ground.

"Troublesome wind." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Shikamaru?" She muttered. She jumped down from the tree, curious as to what the pineapple-head was doing in the middle of the forest.

"Huh, Temari?" Shikamaru asked, a little puzzled that Temari of all people was there.

"What brings you out here Pineapple-Head?" Temari teased.

"I got assigned the troublesome task of tracking down an A-rank criminal. It's a drag, but someone has to do it. And everyone else was busy." Shikamaru sighed. "What brings you to the Leaf?" Temari held up the scroll.

"Special delivery from the Kazekage. It's too important for the regular messenger to deliver, so I had to play the role instead." They chatted for a few minutes, but Temari still had the unsettling feeling that something bad was going to happen. As they chatted, Temari noticed that Shikamaru's eyes looked past her briefly, and his eyes widened.

"Get down!" Before Temari could do anything Shikamaru pushed her to the ground, falling down with her and landing right next to her. Temari looked to where they were just a few seconds before and sure enough there was a shower of senbon needles flying past where they just were and landing in a nearby tree. Shikamaru quickly got up and offered Temari a hand, which was ignored as she got up on her own. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and Temari whipped out her fan.

"I'm guessing that was the A-rank criminal that you're supposed to track down." Temari stated, and Shikamaru nodded.

"They're a medical-nin and specialize in Earth style techniques. Be careful." Shikamaru warned, since the enemy's Earth chakra had an advantage over Temari's Wind chakra.

"Fire Style: Vanishing Attack!" They heard from behind them, a crack appeared in the Earth beneath them, so they quickly jumped away in it, but in different directions than each other. Luckily they both got out of its way when it exploded into a giant, fire. And after the explosion, they were still separated by a wall of flames. _I though Shikamaru said they specialized in Earth style jutsu!_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Temari heard a familiar male voice from behind her. _Impossible._

"Sasuke Uchiha." Temari stated. "What are you doing here? You're certainly no A-rank criminal."

"I hired them to track you, but I didn't count on the Leaf hunting them. But I guess they'll prove helpful in keeping Shikamaru distracted."

"And what do you want with me?"

"Do you have any idea what that scroll you have contains?" Sasuke asked, and when Temari didn't respond but just studied him, he continued. "It contains an important jutsu, which has long since been forgotten."

"Then how do _you _know about it?!" Temari demanded to know.

"I have my sources. Now give me the scroll."

"I'd rather die than give it to you!" Temari spat.

"If you'd rather have it that way, then…" Sasuke jumped backwards into the air and did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Giant Flame Bombs!" Sasuke spit large fire balls out of his mouth at Temari, who dodged them with ease.

"What was that? I though the infamous Sasuke Uchiha would be stronger than that!" Temari mocked, as she unfolded her fan to show all three moons. Temari used the end of her fan to cut her hand, not bad enough to impact her fighting, just enough to draw blood. She smeared it onto her fan. "Summoning: Blade Dance!" Temari slashed her fan through the air, and it whipped up a tempest and a puff of smoke came and Kamatari, a giant one-eyed white-furred weasel, appeared and rode on the wind, slashing everything around it. It was not only to attack Sasuke but tear apart some of their surroundings to use the debris to their advantage, something she learned from her fight with Shikamaru all the years before.

When the whirlwind stopped, Temari looked around. _Where is he?! _Temari wondered, looking around. Temari saw three kunai heading towards her, so she used her fan to create a gust to blow them away, hopefully hitting Sasuke.

"Chidori!" Temari heard Sasuke yell, as she saw the male running towards her with lightning in his hands. She quickly jumped out of the way, only to have him running at her in a different direction. _Clones? He really wants this scroll doesn't he?_

Temari once again jumped out of the way of another clone, and another, and another! She was getting a little tired of dodging all of his attacks, but in a battle of strength she knew that she was no match. He had defeated many people that were far more powerful than herself. There was no way she would win; she had to escape while she still could. One of the many Sasuke's threw a storm of kunai at her, she used her fan to send them flying back at all the Sasukes, many of them disappearing when they were hit.

_So that's where the real one is. _Temari noted when she saw that there was only one remaining. She readied her fan, ready to attack.

"Chidori!" She heard a yell from behind her. But she couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?!

_Genjutsu! _Temari finally noticed what had been happening. How long had she been under it?

"Gah!" Temari somewhat screamed in pain (since Temari does not scream like a little girl and would not forgive herself if she did right before she died), as Sasuke's attack impaled her back. Everything around her became clear a moment before it started going blurry. It wasn't Sasuke that she had been fighting against, but Shikamaru. That was why 'Sasuke' hadn't been attacking her, and it had been the genjutsu making her think his clones were attacking her. Shikamaru had seen Sasuke behind her and sent the kunai at him, but Temari had sent it flying back at Shikamaru.

Temari collapsed in the ground in pain. He hit a vital spot, and both he and Temari knew that she wouldn't survive it long enough to get to a medical-nin.

"Temari!" She heard Shikamaru call out. She noticed that she had flown only a few feet from the flames that had 'separated' her and Shikamaru when Sasuke had hit her with his Chidori.

_I'm not going to make my death vain, I don't know what's in this scroll, but whatever it is, Sasuke can't have it. _So Temari painfully grabbed the scroll and threw in into the flames, which turned many colors when the scroll burned. Temari smirked in satisfaction, since whatever it was Sasuke wanted, was no longer of any use, since it had been burned so you could no longer make out what the contents inside where.

That was the last thing that went through Temari's mind before the pain overtook her and everything went black, and Temari of the Sand was no more. At least, that's what everyone thought.

* * *

Temari wasn't sure where she was. There was nothing around her, but blackness. She knows she died, but that couldn't be all there was right there. Blackness. But the pain, it was gone. She knew Sasuke killed her, but she got rid of the scroll, the thing that he had wanted so badly.

"So why am I here?" Temari thought out loud, as if making sure she was really dead and it just wasn't some nightmare she was having. Did it have something to do with the scroll?

As if the blackness had read her mind, it started turning many colors, reminding her of how the scroll looked when it was burning. Temari gritted her teeth in pain, as a sudden burning feeling went throughout her body.

_W-what's happening?! _Temari looked down at herself, and her limbs were quickly (but painfully) disintegrating, starting at her toes. Pretty soon, legs were gone and it was working its way up her body, then her arms and her hands. Then, the only thing that remained was her head and her neck, which started disintegrating until the only thing remaining was her head.

_So, _Temari thought. _This is the end._

That was her last thought as the pain flooded her head and there was nothing left of her. That is, until her body started reconstructing itself and a white light flooded the area as to where the blackness and brief color-show was a little bit before.

The reconstruction was similar to the deconstruction, it was quick and painful. But the process went in reverse. It started at her head and ended at her toes. But Temari felt different. She felt… smaller. And weaker.

_What's going on? _She questioned.

"Push! Push!" She heard a distant voice call out. _What the-_

"I AM! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" She heard a loud female voice call out, sounding a little closer than the last.

"Keep pushing! I can see the head! Just a little more!" Temari felt free from the bright light. But… where was she?

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl." _I'm dreaming. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming! _Was what constantly replayed through Temari's head as they cut the umbilical cord, cleaned her off, wrapped her in a small blanket, and then gave the 'baby' to the mother. Temari opened her eyes (which had been closed because she was hoping she was dreaming and that she never died and _that _never happened).

When Temari opened her eyes, she saw a brunette woman and a blonde man looking down on her. The woman stroked her cheek.

"What should we name her?" The man thought for a moment.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka." _WHAT!_

* * *

**Don't worry, the other chapters should be longer! You didn't think anyone was OOC, do you? And if you're confused as to what happened, Sasuke wanted the scroll that Temari was delivering and was willing to kill her to get it. Sorry all Sasuke fans, but I don't really like the duck-butt. It's nothing personal, but he made my one of my favorite characters (Deidara) commit suicide to try to kill him. So I don't really like him to much. And plus I thought it'd be better than having some unknown OC kill her who will likely never be in the story again So yeah.**

**What do you think will be the relationship between Temari and Sakrua? Friends, Best Friends, Enemies, Rivals, Acquaintances, Etc.? How do you think it'll affect Sakura's character?**


End file.
